Step Into My Office Baby
by Scribbles11
Summary: Just imagine all your favorite Harry Potter characters grown up, working in offices and having long term relationships. That basically sums up my FanFiction!
1. Intro etc

**Intro**

In this story it's very obvious that I have based it on some Harry Potter characters and plot lines but most of it comes from within my brain. You will also be able to tell that I'm a big Ron for Hermione and Harry for Ginny shipper. Please try and read all the way through and review at the end. Just remember it's my first FanFiction so it's not my fault ifit sucks.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my very first FanFiction so if it sucksthen I'm sorry. If you hate it then please still review it because then I can change things and if you love it then deffinately review it so that I know you love it.

**Disclaimer:** If you regonise any characters or plots then I'm very sorry, I didn't do it intentionally...


	2. Characters

Characters

**Ron Weasley**

Appearance - Tall, shoulder length messy ginger hair, dark brown eyes, lots of freckles...

Interests - Quiddtitch, working, apparating, Hermione

Job - Quidditch Captain and Keeper for the Chudley Cannons (favourite team since Hogwarts)

**Hermione Granger**

Appearance - Medium height, long brown, curly hair, chocolate brown eyes, a few freckles...

Interests - Learning, reading, muggles, working, Ron

Job - Auror

**Husigi (Stranger)**

Appearance - Very tall, short messy brown hair, dark blue eyes, several scars on left hand side of face

Interests - The Dark Arts, working, squibs...

Job - Auror

**Megan Monroe**

Appearance - Just a bit smaller then Ron, very long straight blond hair with emo fringe, light blue eyes

Interests - The Dark Arts, reading, music, films, Ron

Job - Head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at Ministry of Magic

**Harry Potter**

Appearance – About the same height as Ron, very messy black hair (like his Dad's), green eyes (like his Mum's), lightning scar on forehead

Interests – The Dark Arts, working, Horcruxes, flying, Quidditch, Ginny

Job – Seeker for England Quidditch and Chudley Cannons (Quit being an Auror when he proposed to Ginny)

**Ginny Weasley (soon to be Mrs Potter)**

Appearance – Quite small, long straight ginger hair, green eyes, lots of freckles, unusually pretty

Interests – Quidditch, flying, cooking, Harry

Job – Charms teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry


	3. Part One

**Part One**

"The Goodbye"

"Don't give me that look, I hate that look, you always make me feel bad for leaving you."

"That's because I want you to feel bad about leaving me... Are first night alone in weeks and you're going to pissing work..."

Ron looked away from Hermione and glared angrily out of the window. She new she couldn't say anything else without this turning into a full argument so she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. Just as she put her foot out the door, Ron grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her round and kissed her passionately.

"Be safe ok... I don't want you to go get yourself killed a few days before my big match. I love you."

Hermione smiled sweetly at her fiancé and then finished her journey to the end of the driveway. There was a small popping noise and she was gone. Ron slammed the door shut and went and sat at the dining room table. _Why does she always have to do this, I mean last week Harry was here, yesterday she had a work do... What it's gonna be next, 'Voldermort returns from whatsome people called his final death'. You can just see the headlines now._

By the time Ron had stopped muttering to himself it was past midnight and he soon realized that Harry would be there any moment. He rushed around the small, yet rather cozy house, picking up anything that looked dirty and shoved it in one of the cupboards. Just as he went to sit down, there was another small popping noise and Harry appeared out of thin air just inside the front door.

"Hey, what's up? Where's Hermione, don't tell me, she's at work again."

"Don't remind me mate, it's killing me, she had to go on the only night we've had a few hours alone in weeks, or to me it feels like months.

Harry smiled sympathetically at his best friend then jumped onto the sofa and closed his eyes.

_There you go, please review and tell me truthfully what you think..._


	4. Part Two

**Part Two **

"Appleby Arrows"

Ron sat up in bed so suddenly that Hermione was thrown to the floorand once she sat up she looked pretty angry. She turned to Ron just in time to see him fall back onto his pillow and go straight back to sleep.

_Why does he always do stuff like that, I'm sure he can't still be having nightmares about spiders._

The next morning Ron was in a bad mood from lack of sleep, he had woken up 5 more times after the first, and Hermione was trying to cheer him up.

"I don't have work today, we could go out for lunch or just stay in and relax, I mean, like you said, we never get much time alone any more." She smiled at him and then rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt at smiling back. "Look, it's not my fault you didn't get enough sleep so I think you need to stop being so huffy with me.

Ron looked up from his paper, _Daily Prophet,_ and laughed.

"You're right,I'm sorry,I have no reason for being annoyed with you." Hermione stoodcompletely still, hermouth just opening and closing like a fish. This was the first time he had ever just said sorry. What had he just read in the _Prophet_?

She walked over to the table, snatched the paper from his grip, stuck her tongue out then ran as fast as she could up stairs to lock herself in the bathroom. Ron was smashing on the door, yelling for her to open up. She was laughing so much now that it was hard for her to stay steadily sat on the edge of the bath.

**_Appleby Arrows - Practices Don't Always Help_ **

_Appleby star seeker, NeilRobertson,was knocked off his broom yesterday when a rouge bludger chased him for nearly an hour at a last minute practice before tomorrows match against Chudley Cannon. _

Hermione slid over to the door in fits of giggles and slowly unlocked it. Ron flew in and landed flat on his face. He looked up at Hermione who was virtually on the floor with fits of giggles.

"So that's why you suddenly cheered up. You would have beaten them anyway. You are silly." She sat down on the floor next tom him and stroked his head. He smiled then sat up, looked towards the door and screamed...

_There you go, please review and tell me truthfully what you think..._


	5. Part Three

**Part Three**

"The Book"

Harry and Ginny sat up in bed... There was a loud crash downstairs and instinctively Harry grabbed his wand... He jumped up ran out the door then heard Ginny giggle manically, he turned around just in time to see his dressing gown flying towards him. He shoved it on and leaped downstairs.

There stood in the kitchen doorway was Husigi looking worst then normal. His hair was all over the place and his clothes looked dirty and ripped. Harry didn't know what to say, he was in complete shock, he even still had his wand pointed at the door.

"Wha... Husigi.. Why... What the fuck happened to you..." Harry didn't mean to get angry but when somebody randomly apparates into your house during the night, it's quite hard to stay calm.

"It's Megan..."

"What happened to her?" Ginny had heard Harry say Husigi and had run to the kitchen. "If you hurt her I swear I'll kill you..."

"She's fine, it's me who you should be worried about, she bloody well kicked me out, I haven't even bloody done anything..."

Ginny and Harry both looked at each and laughed, they had both thought something really serious had happened but no, it was just Husigi being scared.

Harry helped Husigi into the living room so that he could collapse on the sofa. Ginny had already apparated to talk to Megan and Harry was only just managing to hold back his laughter...

"So what happened, she just told you to get out... Or have you been really stupid and done something to upset her."

"Well, I got back from the office at about 11 today, which is quite good for me, normally I take much longer...But anyway, I went up to bed, and I have to admit I'd had a bit to drink, but when I actually tryed to go to sleep Megan smacked me on the head with a book and started screaming... She kept telling me to get out and then she was all weird... Then she threw the book at me and locked herself in the bathroom. I thought it was best for me to leave, so I came here... But on the way I ran into Lupin, who isn't in a very good mood with me, and went all phyco with some Hexes, hence the messy hair and ripped robes."

Harry just couldn't contain himself, he burst out laughing and just as Ginny returned with Megan and for some unknown reason Ron and Hermione Husigi threw the T.V remote next to him at Harry.

"Oww, what the hell was that for, I was only laughing with you." Harry saw the look on Husigi's face. "Ok, maybe I was laughing at you..."

"Harry darling shut up now. You, Ron and Husigi should go for a drink at the Three Broomsticks. You haven't been there in a while. I need to talk to Hermione and Megan..." Ginny pushed Harry and the others out of the door and slammed it in their faces before they could complain. Hermione was looking tired and Megan just looked oddly out of it.


End file.
